


Peter Has A Crush

by Creative_crybaby



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, College Student Peter Parker, Cute, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: Peter confesses his feelings for Tony and runs.He is afraid that he's ruined everthing.





	Peter Has A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Peter is in college and an adult.
> 
> I don't mind pairing an older guy with a younger guy, but draw the line at an adult in a relationship with someone underage.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

He was going to die. He actually said it out loud.

He had to get out fast.

How was it going to work with him now? He was probably going to tell the rest of the team and have a big laugh.

He grabbed his jacket and backpack off the couch without slowing down and almost ran to the elevator. He frantically pushed the button and jumped in. He could hear footsteps and he blindly hit buttons to close the door.

"I told Jarvis to hold the elevator."

Peter wiped at his eyes. He didn't need to see to know it was Tony.

"Hey, now. No crying."

Peter felt like a kid for sure now. No way that Tony was going to see him like an equal.

He jumped a bit as strong hands pulled him in. No holding back, he was full ugly sob hiccuping. His face burned with embarrassment and he burried his face into Tony's chest. It felt nice and wasn't that another level of punishment for the young man?

"You know, you don't have to go. We can just pretend that you didn't say anything."

Peter wanted to laugh. He had just confessed that he was in love with Tony. He would have rather had the man laugh at him or yell. Being understanding just made his heart hurt more.

"Is that what you want? To forget that you said it?"

Something in Tony's voice made him look up.

"Ah, Kid. Look at you."

Tony traced a tear with a finger. His eyes were soft and wet. He sighed and drew his fingers through Peter's soft brown hair.

"We could go back to the way it was before…"

He moved closer and kissed an eyebrow causing Peter to freeze in confusion. 

"…or we could try something new."

 

Tony was looking at him patiently waiting for a reply.

"Like what?" 

Tony's lip curled slightly and then he tilted Peter's face up and brushed their lips together. Just once.

"I'm not an easy person to be with, but I really like you. And I think you'd be good for me. What do you say?"

Peter smiled up at him. 

"Yeah, I think I'd like to give it a go."

Tony let his head fall back a bit and let out a loud laugh. He hugged Peter tightly and then stepped back while only holding his hand.

"Come on. There's a pizza coming that I won't be able to eat all by myself. We'll do some inventing in my lab. I want to see that amazing brain of yours in action."

Peter allowed himself to be led away from the elevator with his head spinning a bit but very happy.


End file.
